One Last Shot
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Before the Kazekage died, he ordered Korosu Takakau, the only female assassin in the Sand, to kill his son Gaara. But it's hard to assassinate someone when you find yourself slowly falling in love with them. eventual Gaara/OC
1. The Assassin

"Korosu Takakau, of the Shikaku sect. Enter now."

The young woman pulled the black mask covering her face down and shoved herself away from the wall. She pushed the big wooden door open and walked inside. Her frighteningly dark black hair was so long that it barely made it through without getting caught in the door when it slammed shut. Her hot pink eyes were the only thing not dark about her, and they focused immediately on the Shidaime Kazekage when she stepped into his office. She slowly bowed, never taking her eyes off of him. She had learned long ago never to let her guard down - not even around her leader. "You requested my presence, sir?"

The Shidaime took in her looks and decided his references had not described the girl accurately. She wasn't as beautiful as they'd claimed; though seeing as most of his workers were hormone-crazed young men, he waved that fact aside for the time being. She _was_ pretty enough; just nothing special. The only odd thing about her were her eyes, and they weren't even pretty. They were gaudy and blinding. He gave a heavy sigh and opened the folder on his desk before finally addressing the young lady. "You are Korosu Takakau?"

She nodded, keeping her fuschia orbs trained on him but never really making eye contact with this. "I am Korosu Seikaku Takakau, representing the best that the Shikaku sect has to offer you, Lord Kazekage."

"Let me tell you _one_ thing right now, Miss Takakau. You are _not_ the best." After noting her ennuyé expression, he flipped some pages in the folder. "If anything, you're my one last hope, so you'll have to do. Have I made that clear, Miss Takakau?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, as if reflecting the shine of a kunai ready to strike, but then calmed, though the muscles in her face still revealed that she was offended. "Yes, I understand. If I may ask, what do you need me for, sir?"

"I understand that you are the only female among the ranks of the Shikaku sect, Miss Takakau."

"I am. And do you know why that is, sir?"

"Please, enlighten me."

She leaned forward, placing a hand on his desk. A fire burned brightly in her neon eyes as they narrowed in fury. "I am the only woman who bears the rank of assassin because I am _the_ toughest. Want to know how I got in? I killed the man who had the position I was aiming for."

Not batting an eye, he looked right at her. "May I ask why?"

"He was in my way. I applied to the sect six years ago. I knew that none of the idiotic men there would take a ten-year-old girl seriously. So I had to prove it to them."

"And so you killed the man who had your desired position?"

"Tenth in command." A gleam shone hazardously in her eye, as if remembering an especially pleasant memory. "He had something I wanted, so the only viable option was to get rid of him. If I got rid of him, then I could easily get what I wanted. The man who had the position was a real bastard, too. He thought he could do everything. I knew I could never beat him with the odds evenly matched. So, as a ninja, I waited until my enemy fell asleep, and that's when I got him." A small but maniacal grin set itself on her lips. "Did you know that blood looks even more lovely in the moonlight, sir?"

The Shidaime raised an eyebrow before flicking his eyes back to the manilla folder of information in front of him. This girl's sanity was quite clearly fragile; her mind worked in an interesting but risky way. She thought differently than most, and to _like_ the sight of blood... to always be looking for ways to admire it and each more pretty than the last. He brought a hand to his face and began to chew on his thumbnail as he thought.

This girl was his one last chance to finally get rid of the demon that had plagued his village for nearly thirteen years. But was it really worth it to send someone like _her_? She could lose her grip on reality at any moment, intelligent though she was. She was unpredictable, but this really was the last option he had right now.

He exhaled deeply before getting to his feet and offering his hand to the girl in congratulation. "Very well then. Miss Korosu Takakau, I award you with the once-of-a-lifetime chance."

A thin black eyebrow raised, revealing her patterned teal-and-white eyeshadow. "And that chance would be?"

"I am offering you the opportunity to go down in history. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to assassinate my son, Sabaku no Gaara."

At this news, her eyes widened a little. "Sir, forgive my words but... are you completely _insane_? Have you gone senile? I don't know if I can accept a mission like that. Do you not remember what happened to Yashamaru? And all of the other assassins you've sent after that monstrosity? One of them was my God-damned father!"

"Miss Takakau, in this comments section of my intel, it says that you despise your family."

"Look... I hated them for _abandoning_ me. My mother killed herself just weeks after giving birth to me, and then my father went on that stupid mission..." She snarled. "My mother was bad enough. But then dear old Dad chose the easy way out - go get killed by the demon instead of taking your own life. You'll look like a martyr instead of a pathetic coward. I hate them, _I hate them all_!"

"Then why not go after him? Why not kill the one who murdered your father? No doubt it'd make you feel better. A feeling of satisfaction and utter superiority. Revenge seems to solve everything for you assassins."

Her eyes narrowed even further. "Lord Kazekage, I will ask you not to compare me to the rest of my sect. I am not like them."

"You seem to like killing just as much."

"Why do you choose to do paperwork? Why are you the Kazekage?"

"It is my job to protect the village. It is the reason for my life."

"Killing is the reason for my life. I do it only as often as I must, but I relish the chance. I am an assassin because it gives my worthless life purpose."

"I see."

"Look... I just have _one_ problem with this, alright?" She flipped her hair over her shoulders, showing off the bloodred polish on her nails and the large silver hoops in her ears. "If I go after Gaara, I'm never going to be able to attack him going head-on. He'd kill me, just as he has everyone else who's gone after him. How do you propose I get close enough to kill him before he kills me first?"

"I was getting to that." He pulled a file from the folder and held it out for her to take. "What you hold in your hand is a fake application form. A copy of it has been sent to a Jonin named Baki - the sensei for Gaara and his siblings, my other son Kankuro and my daughter Temari. I anticipated that you would accept, so I already had it sent. This copy is for your reference. For the duration of the Chunin Exams, you are not Korosu Takakau. Your name is Sakkaku Damasu, and you will be the fourth member of the Sand's only competing team. Well, not so much a member as... moral support. You will have to compete, but you will be competing alone. However, you will travel and stay with Gaara and the others - you will serve them, do whatever they ask. You are a medic and an expert on psychology - as such you will stay awake with Gaara and monitor his nighttime activities, due to the Shukaku spirit. That may get you on his good side. The rest, however, you will have to do on your own. Get him to trust you... and when he trusts you enough, that is when you betray his trust and kill him."

"A genuine stab in the back." Korosu's face had gone back to its bored expression as she looked at her meticulously manicured nails. "Well... I suppose I could give it a shot then. Who would really care if I died? Yeah... there's no harm in giving it a go, I guess. What time do I meet the team?"

"Tomorrow, three o'clock sharp, at the former Suna Academy, room number 636. Be prepared, because you leave an hour later."

"Great. I'll be there and I'll be ready." She turned to leave.

"And Miss Takakau?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

He was amused that she caught the hitai-ate he tossed at her without so much as blinking. "Congratulations on being the first official assassin accepted as a Sunagakure shinobi. Good luck, and try not to get killed."

**Korosu = to kill**

**Seikaku = accurate**

**Takakau = fight to the death**

**Shikaku = assassin**

**Sakkaku = illusion (false impressions)**

**Damasu = to deceive**


	2. The Demon

Korosu was by no means a shy individual. She wasn't outgoing, though; she wouldn't go over to someone's table at lunch and immediately start talking and introducing herself and try to make friends. She didn't have friends by choice because people were _idiots_.

She wasn't shy in the sense that she would stand there on the doorstep, knock timidly, and wait ten minutes to be let in like some sort of dog. She wasn't outgoing, though, in the sense that she was going to burst in and greet everybody, wave happily, and ask who was going to be her new best friend. But she knew how to make her entrance. It was what she always did.

She pushed the door to the abandoned classroom open and strode calmly and confidently inside. "Hey."

The man who wore the turban and had purple marks on his face was obviously the oldest of the four, and the Jonin Baki. A veil hid half his face, and he sat atop the previously abandoned teacher's desk. The other three, the students, sat on top of desks. There were no chairs.

Baki was the first who had the gall to speak. "You're late."

Korosu's eyes flickered to the clock for a fraction of a second. "Yeah. By five minutes."

"That's five minutes we could have spent introducing you and making sure you're ready for the journey to Konohagakure." He cocked his head toward the back of the room. "Lord Kazekage tells me that you're a miracle worker with sociopaths and the Tailed Beasts. Take the desk next to Gaara. Don't sit on the same desk - the one beside him. Maybe then we can drill it into your head that your time is no more valuable than anyone else's."

Korosu ventured to the back of the room. It wasn't hard to guess which one of them was Gaara. None of them really looked normal, but the first two looked the most normal. The girl had blonde hair that was styled in two ponytails as well as teal eyes. The slightly taller boy wore a hood that covered his hair; his eyes were dark, and he was dressed in black full-body jumpsuit complete with violet Kabuki face paint.

And then came the weird one. She could hardly believe he was related to the other two, that they were all the Shidaime's children. The last one looked so much different than the others. His honey red hair was cropped close to his head, like most boys' hair. His eyes were an icy baby blue, and outlined by dark rings of the blackest black. Insomniac? She could remember the Shidaime mentioning something about her staying up with him all night. But the oddest thing about his appearance was the kanji on his forehead. Drawn in what looked like red ink (but probably was blood), it spelled out the symbol for "ai" or "love". He was dressed mostly in black, and he wasn't really _looking_ at anything; he was pretty much just regarding everything in the room with the same utter loathing.

Each of the siblings carried something of considerable girth and (probably) weight on their back. The blonde girl had a simple fan, black and folded up into what looked like a giant charred stick. The boy with the cat suit and face paint carried something with an reverse hourglass shape (thinner at the ends, thicker in the middle) wrapped in bandages.

As for the redhead, Gaara, he bore a giant gourd. A red band was coiled around the two halves, and there were black markings and cracks in it. She wondered what he kept in it. _'The organs of his victims, probably,'_ she mentally scoffed. She walked calmly back and hopped up on top of the desk next to him, as close to him as she could possibly get, sitting on the edge of the desk. "It's nice to meet you," she said, loud enough so that he could hear her but not loud enough so that Baki would yell at her for chit-chatting.

He didn't really give her an actual answer. He basically just gave her a more intense glare to show that she'd annoyed him by speaking. He then returned to glaring at everything else in the room.

"New girl!"

Korosu glanced up as she realized that Baki was talking to her. "May I help you?"

"Please introduce yourself."

"Wow, I didn't think you guys cared."

"Oh, we don't." Baki was busy - _busy_! - flipping through a magazine. "I just don't want to spend the next hour hoping Gaara doesn't snap and kill us all. And it seems like perhaps you could lighten the mood. So introduce away."

She rolled her eyes, and brought her legs up to sit on the desk Indian-style. She took a breath and tossed some hair over her shoulder before deciding to speak, using the fake name the Shidaime had given her. "My name is Sakkaku Damasu."

Obviously Baki wasn't satisfied with just her name. "Rank."

"Genin."

"Age."

"Sixteen."

"Late bloomer, huh?"

"My parents wouldn't let me enter the Academy any earlier so I graduated at an older age."

"Role you hope to play?"

"Medic and mediator, if that's alright with you guys. I mean, I'm not even part of your team... but I'd like to help you any way I can."

"We never asked for your help."

Korosu blinked, and looked over at Gaara. She was surprised that he'd actually decided to _speak_... and that he'd said something other than, "I am _surrounded_ by idiots." His voice was raspy, comparable to that of someone who'd been smoking for a long time. It was also intimidating, but she was _not_ going to let somebody who was four years younger than she was scare her into running and screaming like a moron. She was _not_ scared of this boy. She cleared her throat before deciding to fire a smart remark back at him. "You may not have _asked_ for my help, but it appears to me that you are desperately in _need_ of it, Gaara."

A cold chill descended upon the room, and Korosu decided she had ventured into some unknown, unpredictable realm by saying that. Perhaps she should have just kept her thoughts to herself. But someone had to tell the boy what they were all thinking, didn't they? And it didn't seem like anyone else was going to do it. The other three of them were all completely terrified of him.

Baki had paused in reading his magazine, and was now looking up at the two, who were engaged in a glaring contest. Kankuro and Temari were also staring at Gaara and Korosu, as if wondering when the actual physical fight would start. Eyes wide, the other three inhabitants of the room silently cowered, wordlessly begging Gaara not to kill the new girl.

Finally Gaara broke the glowering match by blinking slowly and looking down into his lap. "You better hope you can sleep with your eyes open, Damasu."

Korosu adjusted herself and grasped her ankles, her fingers twisting around the bones. "I'm not even going to sleep while we're in Konoha. Lord Kazekage has instructed me that I am to stay awake with you."

"And keep me from killing?"

"Well, I guess I'm supposed to encourage any positive behavior and

discourage any negative behavior. So yes, I believe I would have to at least _try_ to stop you from killing anyone, even if I'm not successful."

"You are the weirdest _thing_ I have ever met."

"_Thing_? So I'm not even a girl now?"

"If you don't want to get killed, I'd suggest you shut your mouth right now."

Korosu rolled her eyes. "You don't scare me." Boy, was she a liar; she was a _little_ scared of him, but she wasn't going to let the fear he held over her dominate her.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, then Baki returned to reading his magazine. "Talk amongst yourselves if you like. We leave in fifty minutes... so Sakkaku, you better be ready. Double check everything."

Korosu sighed and began to go through her bag, making extra sure she had all the things she absolutely needed. It would look extremely unprofessional if she thought she had something and didn't - not to mention if she forgot something she might be killed.

She was so focused on rechecking her materials that she didn't even notice that Temari had come up and sat on her other side until the other girl tapped her on the shoulder. "Sakkaku-chan?"

Korosu almost forgot to look up at the mention of her pseudonym. Almost. After six years of being an assassin and doing inside jobs, she had learned to accept any alias she was given and respond to it, no matter how different it was from her real name. So she looked up at the blonde and put on a fake, cheerful smile. If she was going to adopt the name Sakkaku Damasu, she would have to adopt a different personality as well. Who knew, maybe acting all nice and sweet and gung-ho would be a pleasant change. "Oh! Temari-chan, hi. Sorry, I was just looking to see if everything I need is here."

"Oh, I understand. It's just that I don't have a lot of friends, and I was wondering maybe if we could talk."

"Sure, I guess. Don't worry, I don't have many either. Probably my only friends were my parents. And I think maybe they'd want me to make more now that they're gone."

"Well, I like your necklace." Temari reached over and took the pendant, a silver circle with a black flower design on it, in her hand, turning it over with her fingers as if inspecting it. "Where did you get it? It's so pretty."

"A little shop on the outskirts of town. Called Sunabi no Arashi."

"'Beautiful Sandstorm'. That sounds cool, you think you could take me sometime?"

"Maybe. It's where I got most of my jewelry, actually."

"Yeah, I noticed you're all decked out. I think it's cool, most girls here don't wear a lot of jewelry like this."

Korosu thought it was actually kind of funny that Temari would comment on how punkish she looked. She was wearing not only that one necklace, but also a gold one that had a key and heart pendant, as well as several jangly bracelets (gold and silver), plus three rings on her right hand and two on her left, not to mention the dangling silver hoops in her ears and three more piercings higher up in her ear. "Thanks. I don't know why I'm one of the only ones to wear so much jewelry."

Temari shrugged. "Probably because it's really hot here. Metal almost sizzles when it absorbs too much heat, and it's not the most comfortable feeling. I like jewelry personally, but when it gets too hot I can't stand the feeling so it's hard for me to wear it." She took Korosu's left hand and pointed at the ring on her fourth finger. "I like this ring, did you get it from Sunabi no Arashi too?"

The ring she wore on that finger was a gold dragon that wrapped around and held a ruby in its mouth. She let her eyes droop half-closed for a moment, then she drew her hand back slightly. "No. This was... actually my mom's."

"She gave something like _that_ to you? It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, well... she didn't really need it where she was going."

Temari waited to see if she'd add anything, but when she didn't the other girl seemed to get the picture. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sakkaku-chan. You must miss her. My mother's gone too."

Korosu shrugged. "I'm alright. I was only two when she died, so I don't remember her much. My dad died when I was six, and he gave me the ring and said it was my mom's."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. When did you lose your mom?"

"I was almost four."

The next fifty minutes went like that. Korosu talked to Temari, Kankuro played with his phone, Baki read his magazine, and Gaara just glared at all of them, occasionally looking out the window at the blowing sand outside.

Finally Baki announced that it was time to leave, and filed everyone out. Despite that Gaara was in the back of the room, he was the first one to reach the outside. Kankuro was next. Korosu jumped down from the table to follow, but Temari took her arm, making her hang back. "Sakkaku-chan, I just... need to tell you something before we go."

Korosu raised an eyebrow, but humored the other girl. "What is it, Temari-chan?"

"Just..." Temari's expression, with her eyes closed, changed from one of urgency to one of just utter despair. "Just don't get involved with my brother, okay? He's dangerous."

Korosu blinked a few times. "You mean Kankuro? He didn't seem that dangerous, just dumb..."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, don't get involved with _him_ either, he's a weirdo..." Temari shook her head, leading Korosu over to the door. "I meant not to get mixed up with Gaara. Okay? He's the dangerous one. There's no telling when he might lose his grip on sanity."

"Then I guess he and I have something in common. I'm insane too."

"Yeah, but you're a _different_ kind of insane. You're crazy in the sense that you're random and upbeat and unique." Temari sighed, stopping in her tracks and turning back to face Korosu. "Look, Sakkaku-chan. You seem like a really nice girl. You're happy and smiley and all that crap. I used to be like you when I was little - before Gaara came along. Even as a child he wrecked our lives. I don't want him wrecking yours as well. It's too late for us but you can still avoid it. Do your job, but don't interact with him other than that. Okay? That's all I'm asking. I just want to keep your innocence intact."

Korosu nodded and followed Temari out of the building, silently promising her "friend" that she would do as she was told.

Then again, she wasn't usually one to follow orders. Requests, maybe...

But nobody told her what to do.

**Huh, looking back I think Temari was a little bit OOC. Oh well, can't be helped... I'll do better next time. ^^**


	3. The Journey

Korosu couldn't say that hiking through the desert and, when they got closer to the Land of Fire, trees, was the best time she'd ever had in her life. That would be called lying like a rug. But it wasn't the _worst_ time she'd ever had either.

She stayed taciturn for most of the way there. They traveled relatively slowly, since the Exams didn't officially start until the next week. That didn't constitute stopping to rest every hour, however. Maybe once every three hours they'd take about a five-minute break. Those breaks made Korosu nervous though, since Gaara just stood there looking at her, like he was deep in contemplation of how he was going to kill her. The look on his face wasn't very comforting, giving no assurance that he was not thinking about specifically that.

She preferred to keep moving anyway. It was the method she had been raised on; an assassin must always be swifter than their target. Too slow and the prey would escape, meaning no bounty. And no bounty meant no food until their next assignment - and that was assuming they didn't get ousted from the Shikaku sect altogether. An assassin's quick motions determined whether she would receive a meal that night. Korosu had learned to accept this, and several nights of an empty stomach reiterated it. Movement was the only thing wherein she had ever felt at peace, and probably the only thing in which she would _ever_ feel at peace.

At last the moon had begun to show in the sky. The first stars were appearing to litter the heavens, like diamonds spilling out across a black sheet, being dropped onto it one by one. That was when Baki instructed them to stop walking and set up camp.

As it didn't seem like Kankuro and Temari were doing much but checking to see what kind of food they had and wrestling with the tents, Korosu opted to head into the woods to look for wood to start a fire. If they didn't have a fire, they didn't have dinner and they'd probably freeze to death. She really didn't feel like developing hypothermia.

It took her about two minutes to figure out that someone was following her. She stopped dead in the middle of the forest, arms bare as she hadn't managed to find any kindling worth taking yet. "I don't want any trouble," she state, loudly and clearly. "But if _you_ want a fight you've got one. Come any closer and they'll find your bloody head near the Hokage Monument where I drop-kicked it clean off your neck."

"How very morbid, Damasu. I wouldn't have expected that from you."

She whirled around to find herself facing none other than Gaara. As usual his arms were crossed over his chest, and he was looking through her rather than at her. "Ah! It's you? Sorry about that death threat then." She bent down and began to collect pieces of fallen branches. "Can I help you?"

"No. I need no help."

"Then go back to camp. I'm busy."

"I'm not in your way."

"You're speaking to me, which is distracting."

"I refuse to go back until you are finished here. My siblings are being ignorant, Baki is nowhere to be found, and you're the most interesting object I've been able to find."

"First off, siblings can't really help it. They're naturally stupid. And Baki Sensei is probably out in the other side of the woods taking a whiz on some poor weed somewhere." She straightened up, not giving him the luxury of looking into his eyes. "You're planning ways to kill me. That's why you find me so interesting."

"So you're one of _those_. Should have guessed."

"One of what?"

"One of those people who always assume everything and think they're right all the time. It's fine, I've just learned to ignore those kinds of people."

"I don't do that all the time. I just figured, since you said you were going to kill me earlier."

"Perhaps I've changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that, aren't I? Or have you forbidden me from thinking for myself?"

"Have you seriously changed your mind?"

"I'm still trying to decide whether I want to kill you eventually or not. On the one hand, you're hopelessly annoying. On the other, you're more intelligent and not as loud as everyone else I come in contact with."

"Exactly. So don't speak figuratively with me unless you're being serious. I don't appreciate being sweet-talked to if the person's feelings aren't true."

"Fine. I'll control my sarcasm around you then."

She sighed, bending down to pick up another piece of what could be used as firewood. "While you're here, at least make yourself useful." She turned around and walked over to him. She reached over and uncrossed his arms, and then unloaded the kindling into his arms. "Hold this for me a minute. I'm going deeper to see if I can find some that might work better."

"If there's a chance you may find wood that burns better, why am I holding the useless wood?"

"I didn't say it was useless. If I _don't_ get any better wood, I don't want to have to look for all that over again."

"Hurry and don't get yourself killed."

"You care if I get killed?"

"No. I just want to be the one to finish you off if I so choose."

She snorted as she headed deeper into the forest. "Whatever."

She heard his footsteps following her, but he only came so far - to the edge of the clearing she had entered. "Are you really a psychologist?"

"Not a very good one."

"Baki said you cured sociopaths."

She shrugged, getting on her knees to reach a fairly large piece of wood that had slid down into a dried-up trench. "He's an ass who finds it fun to fake people out. Just like a lot of people. Even if you're not the one doing the faking, most would still laugh at the result."

"I suppose that's true. Are you one of those people who laugh at others' actions if they cause pain?"

"Sometimes. I mean, if a person is stupid enough to trip over something they clearly could have avoided, I'll laugh. But if it was someone else's fault, I'll beat the shit out of the other person. Humiliating people just for the hell of it isn't funny. People who get off on that should just go die in a well."

"You swear a lot."

"You can't prove that."

"Before you left the campsite, you saw Temari arranging everyone's belongings. You turned around, said, 'What a frickin' bitch' to yourself, and stalked off. And here we are."

"She was touching my things. I don't like it when my possessions are touched by someone other than me. Do you?"

"No. But you still swear a lot."

"I do not!" She made another grab for the branch and tumbled over into the ravine, falling straight on her face. She sat up, took the branch, and proceeded to beat the edge of the trench with it, screaming, "Fuck!" with every hit.

"Was that the first time we've seen the steely Sakkaku Damasu lose her temper? Someone get a camera to preserve the moment."

"Shut up!" She tossed the branch over the side of the ravine and tried to climb out. However she failed epically at the walking-up-trees jutsu (due to there being few trees in the Sand Village) and simply running up the little wall was just giving her the effect of falling back on her... well, back on the ground. "A little help! Please!"

"I don't think so. It's rather amusing to see you flounder down there. I believe I'll just watch for a while."

"If you won't help me then go tell Baki the Baka that I'm stuck!"

"No."

"Damn it!" She backed up against the opposite side of the trench, and took a running start this time. She raced forward and launched herself up the wall again. It worked.

... Sort of.

What actually happened was that she used way more force than she probably should have. She careened off the edge of the ravine, flipped over, and slammed smack into Gaara.

He wasn't exactly knocked over or hurt, but Korosu found herself sprawled out on top of him, the small branches having flown from his arms when she barreled into him. Her head fell down onto his chest not of her own accord, and she spluttered when all she got was a mouthful of sand. She remembered the ability from the demon sealed in him, that he couldn't be injured because a shield of sad immediately rushed to protect him; unless you were faster than it was, you weren't drawing blood. And she'd just triggered it... by falling on him.

She looked in his eyes for about two seconds, and then pushed herself off of him. Not able to control her anger, she began kicking at the loose sand in fury. "Damn it! Damn it! Fuck it all! Shit! Damn!"

She whirled around, searching for something else to take out her wrath on. If she tried to kill Gaara before she earned his trust, he'd kill her before she got the chance to lay a finger on him.

The poor tree never saw it coming.

Korosu rushed at the tree, her eyes narrowing and her hair flying out of its messily formed ponytail. Pulling a kunai from her pouch, she took aim and stabbed the trunk of the tree with as much strength as she could muster, and it split right down the middle.

She flung the knife to the ground, and took deep breaths before giving the sand one last what-for. "_I hate my life_!" she screamed, before storming back off toward camp.

She probably left Gaara wondering about her sanity, but if he'd had any doubts about it before he was already unstable.

**Hmm. Gaara's right, Korosu DOES swear a lot. XD But she'll probably only act like that around Gaara. Everything she's doing and saying now, with Gaara, is more like her true personality rather than the personality she's created for Sakkaku Damasu. But she'll definitely act more like Sakkaku around everyone else, even if she's with Gaara.**

**Soooo... he's probably going to end up thinking she's bipolar. XD**

**Hope you liked! If you read, please review as well because that will make one step closer to Korosu deciding if she's going to try and kill Gaara or not! ^^**


End file.
